Výlet do Kanady
by Ixi
Summary: Po filmovém konci Hannibala byl doktor chycen v Kanadě a Clarice s týmem ho letí přepravit do USA, vše se však začíná komplikovat. Mírně detektivní povídka.
1. Kapitola 1

**Výlet do Kanady** **by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 1**

Starlingová se právě zamyšleně dívala na kupu papírů před sebou. Už to byl rok, co byla naposledy v akci, než ji FBI přesunula sem – do tmavé malé místnosti, co byla denně zahlcována papíry. Clarice si povzdychla, celý ten rok uvažovala, že dá výpověď a odejde – kamkoliv. Ale nechtěla - tehdy si u té ledničky vybrala FBI a i když se navzájem nenáviděli, nechtěla se jí zbavit. Dny však byly stereotypní, někdy si Clarice připadala jako neviditelná, ostatní s FBI se k ní chovali, jako kdyby měla snad nějakou nakažlivou nemoc. Nikdo si nechtěl naštvat vedení. Ťuk, ťuk ozvalo se na dveře. „A další papíry." pomyslela si Clarice. Dnes však přišla změna.

Dovnitř vešel jeden z „hlavounů FBI" – s přezdívkou NH (nejhlavnější hlavoun) , Clarice přemýšlela jestli ji jde vyhodit, nebo dát k ještě potupnější práci. Zadívala se na něj, jeho tvář obsahovala rozporuplné pocity. „Ano pane?" předstírala Clarice vyrušení z práce, které se už pár minut nevěnovala.

NH se na ni zadíval, po tom incidentu s Krendlerem byl jeden z těch, kdo byli spíš pro její vyhazov. Teď však vyslovil větu, kterou od něj Clarice vůbec nečekala: „Chtěla by jste se vrátit do aktivní služby, Starlingová?"

Clarice na něj vyvalila oči: „To si ze mě dělá legraci? No vypadá celkem vážně. Co se stalo? Mají sebevražednou akci, na kterou potřebují dobrovolníky?", zeptala se ho však klidně: „Co se stalo, pane?"

„Našli jsme HO." řekl NH celkem klidně, s žádnou skromností v hlase.

„Koho, pane?"

„Lectera."

Clarice se na chvíli zastavilo srdce, nepočítala s tím, že o něm ještě někdy uslyší. Pomalu z ní lezlo: „Kde? Jak?"

NH se na ni podíval: „V jednom Kanadském horském městečku, měl tam autonehodu před dvěma týdny. Vytáhli ho z hořícího vraku – pár dní byl v komatu a protože jeho doklady shořely, tak zkusili jeho krev ověřit v databázi. Zjistili kdo je a zavolali SVOJÍ vládě. Ta to samozřejmě ututlala a Lectera přesunula o pár desítek kilometrů výš do hor do starší už nepoužívané věznice. No a pár dní nás vydír… ehm... diskutovali s námi o podmínkách jeho předání. No takže jsme se dohodli a dnes večer tam posíláme náš sedmičlenný tým, jestli chcete Starlingová můžete být jedna z těch sedmi."

Clarice vstřebávala tyto informace, nemohla uvěřit tomu, že ho někdo chytil. Musela o té nabídce přemýšlet – byla to jasně předhozená další šance, pokud ji odmítne, už nikdy se odtud nedostane: „ Ale co až ho uvidím?" při téhle myšlence se jí stáhlo hrdlo. Podívala se na NH, v jeho očích teď bylo jasně vidět, co udělá když to nepřijme. „Chci, pane." řekla nakonec rozhodným hlasem.

„Dobře Starlingová, buďte dnes v 8 večer na téhle adrese, podal jí papír s adresou jednoho menšího letiště, využívaného převážně státními pracovníky. Na ranveji 3 bude čekat zbytek týmu." Usmál se na ni velice neupřímným úsměvem a otočil se ve dveřích.

Starlingová sledovala očima papír, vzhlédla od něj zase však, protože se NH ve dveřích zastavil. „A přeji příjemný výlet do Kanady."

_... to be continued..._


	2. Kapitola 2

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 2**

Starlingová návštěvu NH ještě hodnou chvíli vydýchávala: „Uvidím ho, uvidím ho, zase HO uvidím! Ježiš, klid, potřebuju se uklidnit… vždyť ho jen s ostatníma šesti agentama odvezu zpět do států… a pak u ho nikdy neuvidím…" při téhle myšlence jí žaludek udělal kotrmelec, uvědomila se co pro dr. Lectera znamená, že ho chytili: „Neuvidím – protože ho zabijí. Není šance, že by po Krendlerově smrti nedostal jehlu. Zatraceně je to vrah, nemusel ty lidi zabíjet!" snažila si Clarice vsugerovat, ale myšlenka na jeho smrt se jí velice nelíbila. Aby se odreagovala zkusila si o dnešním odletu a o svých nových krátkodobých spolupracovnících zjistit co nejvíc. Zjistila, že je to „nový tým", nikdo se vzájemně nezná. Dostupné i členech týmu byly jen jména četla, jen u prvního jména byla poznámka. Clarice si je nahlas četla: „Peter Craven – velitel, Terry Rogers, Jennifer Morganová,William Stanford, Heather Jordanová, Steven Baker, Clarice Starlingová. Hmm, už jsem tam taky, to si NH pospíšil." dodala si pro sebe Starlingová. Podívala se po místnůstce v níž seděla a již nenáviděla: „Podaří se mi od tohohle vypadnout ?"

Před osmou hodinou Starlingová dojížděla na letiště. Plně sbalená, ale také plná obav. Stále nedostala dr. Lectera ze své hlavy, pochybovala, že se jí to někdy podaří, když to nezvládla za tolik let. „Co že mi to tehdy řekl Crawford? Aha - Neříkejte mu nic osobního, věřte mi, nechcete Hannibala Lectera ve vaší hlavě. Ale řekla jsem a mám ho tam a nezbavím se ho." Poslední větu hláskovala Clarice téměř po písmeni.

Za chvíli už byla na „určené" ranveji a přicházela k „určenému" týmu. Jak si všimla, tak zatím pětičlennému. Čtyři muži a jedna žena stáli u letadla a prohlíželi si přicházející Starlingovou. Clarice k nim přišla a zastavila se, dřív však než stihl jeden z právě vzniklé šestice, ozval se z letadla ženský hlas prozrazující, kde se nachází zbývající člen jejich týmu. Hlas byl jasný, ale i měl v sobě cosi nepříjemného – tedy typický hlas agenta FBI, naučený po letech tvrdé práce a NH šéfů: „Za chvíli bude 8, budeme moct vyrazit za tím cvokem, kde se fláká ta jeho…" zbytek věty agentka nedořekla, protože vycházela z letadla a všimla si Clarice. Na urážky si Clarice už dávno zvykla a neměla žádné idealistické věty o konci nedokončené věty. Podívala se agentce přímo do očí.

Po chvíli poměřování pohledů přerušil vzniklé ticho mužský autoritativní hlas: „Myslím, že by to stačilo." Byl to jasný rozkaz, obě se otočily na původce hlasu – velitele. „Agentko Starlingová, jak se tak říká – vítejte na palubě. Představím vám náš tým. My jsme se tady dohodli, že si budeme pro zjednodušení říkat křestním jménem, doufám že vám to nevadí." Clarice zavrtěla hlavou a velitel pokračoval: „Výborně, tedy já jsem Peter Craven. Můžete mi říkat Petere." Clarice si s ním podala ruku: „Clarice." Dojem, který na ní působil byl: „Hmm. Dobrý velitel. V situacích, týkajících se rozporů v týmu – neutrální strana. Něco okolo 45 lety, černé vlasy už mu začínají šednout. Úsměv unavený, ale upřímný." Potom Peter pokynul ostatním, že mají volný prostor v představování.

První přistoupil ke Clarice muž v tmavě zelené košili. První čeho si Clarice všimla byly jeho zelené oči, téměř hypnotizující pohled. „William Stanford, můžete mi říkat Will." - „Clarice." Jejich stisk ruky byl o něco delší a vřelejší, než bývá normálně. Na tohoto člověka si vytvořila už od první chvíle ne nezaujatý dojem: „Wow, tak tomuhle říkám kus chlapa! Ty jeho zelený oči a černý vlasy a ty svaly! Co ten dělá u FBI! Má holku? Snubní prsten nemá, zdá se mi to, nebo se mu taky líbím? Hmm, bude mu tak 38. No jedeme do staré opuštěné věznice – tam asi nebude možnost pozvat ho na skleničku. Jestli mi někdo dokáže vyhnat dr. Lectera z hlavy, tak tenhle človík." Kupodivu v srovnání v srdci Willa a Hannibala dělat nechtěla.

Další osoba, která k ní přistoupila byla žena – ne ovšem ta „nepříjemná". Tahle k ní pomalu přistoupila, měla lehkou chůzi. „Heather Jordanová, tedy jen Heather." Mrkla na Clarice. Ta už po třetí vyslovila svoje jméno a stiskla Heather ruku. „Hmm, tohle je vyloženě milá osůbka, ne jako ta… ženská… co vylezla z toho letadla. Tahle je trochu protiklad. Její hlas je milý, stejně jako úsměv. Její oči – hm, oči dítěte, možná je trochu naivní. Vlasy hnědé po ramena. Měla by být někde jinde, třeba doma s rodinou, k FBI se nehodí."

Následoval další muž: „Terry Rogers, pro přátele a přítelkyně Terry." Během opakování svého jména a stisku ruky si Clarice uvědomila, že Will i Hannibal mají třetího konkurenta. „Hmm, tenhle člověk je… milej. Má překrásnej úsměv. Oříškové oči, hnědé vlasy, asi 35 let. To teda bude výlet do Kanady." Terry se na ni usmál a mrkl na ni, když se vracel na původní místo, kde stál. Nedokázala ten úsměv neopětovat.

Zbýval čtvrtý muž. „Steven Baker. Tedy Steven. Těší mě, že vás poznávám." Při teď už rituálním potřesením ruky a vyslovení svého jména si Clarice uvědomila, koho jí tak připomíná. „Mě! Je to celý já před těmi lety. Hmm je mu tak 25, na začátku kariéry. Modré oči dychtivé po kariéře a ochraně nevinných. Pod hnědými vlasy mozek, představující si slibnou kariéru a budoucnost. Je milý, naivní." Clarice ho bylo líto, něco jí říkalo, že pokud to takhle půjde dál, tak Steven skončí jako ona.

Poslední k ní přistoupila žena , která předtím vystupovala s letadla. „Jennifer Morganová – tedy Jennifer." na rozdíl od pěti předchozích její hlas nebyl příjemný. A na rozdíl od pěti minulých stisknutí ruky a odpovědí „Clarice." , byly tyto úplně chladné. „Ta ženská je divná. Černé vlasy, temné – skoro černé oči. Není to sériovej vrah, vydávající se za agenta FBI?" Téhle myšlence se Clarice usmála, ale pak ji odhodila neznámo kam.

Cesta do Kanady proběhla bez komplikací. Každý podle rozkazu seděl sám a věnoval se vlastní činnosti. Na Willovi i Terrym pozorujících Clarice, bylo vidět, že jsou proti.

Na letišti na ně čekalKeith Copeland, kanadský agent CGB (Canadian Governmental Bureau), něco jako kanadská obdoba FBI. Vypadal tak na 47, tmavě hnědé vlasy a zelenomodré oči. Zřejmě nebyl nadšený svým úkolem, ale vypadal na čestného člověka. Přivítal se – ne příliš srdečně – s Peterem a nastoupili do většího auta, kde bylo sice dost místa pro všechny, ale bezpečně moc nevypadalo. Na agentech FBI bylo vidět, že tomuto vozidlu příliš nedůvěřují.

Ani Peter nebyl jiného názoru a tak se zeptal řídícího Copelanda: „Pokud jsem vyrozuměl dobře, Lecter je ve věznici vysoko v horách, kde je sníh." Odpovědí mu bylo přikývnutí a tak pokračoval: „A jste si jistý, že tohle auto tím sněhem projede?"

Keith se usmál: „Už to párkrát zvládlo, tak proč ne ještě jednou? Mimochodem, jak dlouho hodláte zůstat? Ta věznice je prázdná a kromě mých pěti lidí a Lectera tam nikdo není. Volných pokojů – nemyslím cel - je tam ještě spousta, můžete zůstat jak dlouho chcete…"

Clarice věděla, že rozkazy povolují zůstat, jak dlouho bude potřeba, ale věděla také, že se Peterovi pobyt ve věznici s jedním z nejnebezpečnějších lidí planety nezamlouvá. Po chvíli uvažování pronesl: „Zůstaneme do večera, případně do zítřka, pak ho uspíme a odvezeme si ho zpátky."

Keith zřejmě takovou odpověď očekával: „Aha. A jen tak mimochodem, když bude celou cestu spát… proč je vás na něj sedm?"

„Protože ho nepodceňujeme." zněla Peterova odpověď. „Jak to s ním vlastně vypadá?"

„No, je zavřený v jedné. Třikrát denně mu nosíme jídlo, většinou o to taháme slámky. Všichni tam hrozně neradi chodíme. Ten člověk je fakt děsivý. Ale teď tedy aspoň dneska, případně i zítra to bude na vás. Měli by jste se na tom nějak dohodnout."

Clarice na sobě cítila pohledy všech agentů. Peter se jí opatrně zeptal: „Starlingová?"

Clarice se nadechla: „Jistě pane, není to problém." vlastně to čekala. Pomyslela si: „No dobře tak mu jen párkrát zanesu jídlo, jinak se budu bavit s Willem nebo Terrym."

Posledních pár kilometrů k věznici začalo hustě sněžit. Všem bylo jasné, že s odjezdem počkají až do zítřka. Když Keith zastavil před věznicí, tak si agenti sebrali své věci a přeběhli do budovy. I když ta budova nebyla dál, než dvacet metrů, byli úplně zasněžení. Vevnitř se sebe smetli sníh a podívali se na pětici agentů CGB, kteří na ně čekali. Poté došlo k ubytování. Clarice byla příjemně překvapena svým „pokojem", zahrnujícím i koupelnu. Po vybalení se všech sedm agentů FBI a šest agentů CGB shromáždilo ve velké místnosti, označovanou agenty CGB jako „stanoviště".

Potom došlo k přestavování. Clarice si o nich samozřejmě udělala obrázek. Tedy – na jejich velitele Keitha Copelanda už v autě. Teď jim představil zbytek svého týmu. Kupodivu se všichni taktéž dohodli na křestních jménech, i přes národnostní odpor, který byl dost zjevný. Představování se však obešlo bez potřásání rukou, Clariciny dojmy z „CGBáků" vypadaly takto:

„Hmm – Keithova zástupkyně, Amanda Hamiltonová asi 37 let, blond vlasy, modré oči, vypadá to, že spolu něco mají. Ostatních si nevšímá, pochybuju, že s ní budu bůbec někdy mluvit."

Pak se její zrak potkal s dalším Kanaďanem „Eric Thompson, 35 let, světle hnědé vlasy, hnědozelené oči, které mě pořád pozorují a mě se to líbí. Ježiši, 4 muži, kteří se mi líbí pod jednou střechou… POČKAT! Jak to 4? Hannibal se mi nelíbí, a ne a ne a ne!" říkala si Clarice, i když věděla, že to není pravda. Nepřerušovala oční kontakt s Ericem.

„Gary Allford, asi 40, černé vlasy, hnědé oči, kterými se dívá otráveně do země. Asi se mu tenhle úkol moc nelíbí, no i když to žádnému z CGBáků, no možná kromě Erica…"

„Carmen Plunkettová, ještě jí asi nebude 30, zrzavé vlasy, pihy, zelené oči. Asi se dost nudí."

„A poslední kousek… Dave Wright. Bude mu tak 40, kratší černé vlasy. Hnědé oči. Chce už tohle mít za sebou."

Američtí agenti brzy zjistili, že si to ti kanadští pěkně zařídili – dokonce něco jako minibar. Clarice se sedla do rohu, Terry, Will i Eric ji pozorovali a dost dobře si uvědomovali svoji konkurenci. Věděli, že jakmile se zvedne jeden a půjde ke Clarice, tak půjdou všichni. Ani jeden z nich nechtěli dát těm druhým dvou šanci. Všichni ostatní byli mimo místnost.

Do místnosti vešel Peter s Keithem a kývli na Clarice. Zvedla se, věděla co bude následovat, věděla co slíbila v autě. Za chvíli už šla chodbou nesoucí tác s jídlem pro dr. Lectera. Před dveřmi do místnosti s celou se zastavila. Nadechla se a s myšlenkou „Co se má stát, tak se stane." vešla dovnitř.

_... to be continued..._


	3. Kapitola 3

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 3**

Když Clarice uviděla doktorovu celu, nemohla ji nesrovnat s Baltimorskou, avšak tato byla dvakrát tak větší. V této nebylo sklo, ani přepravka na jídlo. Byly tu mříže a vpravo dole otvor kudy se jídlo dávalo do cely – samozřejmě, jen když je její chovanec na druhé straně cely. Ale měly společný prvek – dr. Lectera. Když Clarice vešla dovnitř, střetl se její pohled s jeho pohledem. Stál opřený o stěnu naproti mřížím, oči se pozorovaly vcházející Clarice, na tváři úsměv.

„Dobrý večer Clarice. Jak se vám líbí v Kanadě?" pronesl hlas, o kterém si Clarice myslela, že už ho nikdy neuslyší.

Clarice si nechtěla povídat, chtěla co nejdříve odejít pryč a bavit se s ostatními, klidně i Jennifer. _Aspoň, že stojí u stěny naproti mřížím a budu mu moct poslat jídlo… a pak rychle odejít._ Doktor jí tuto myšlenku zkazil, protože přešel k mřížím – zrovna k otvoru na jídlo, věděl co chce Clarice udělat. „Není slušné mlčet, když se vás někdo na něco ptá Clarice."

Clarice poznala, že jednoduše to prostě nepůjde: „Na můj vkus je tu trochu moc chladno. Prosím, ustupte od mříží doktore Lectere."

„A když ne, Clarice? Co uděláte? Půjdete pro své _přátele_ z FBI nebo CGB? Řekněte mi, jak se vaše kariéra vyvíjí od našeho posledního setkání? Pochybuji, že by jste přijela, kdyby to bylo dobrým směrem."

Zasáhl Clarice do citlivého místa, byla naštvaná, že vždycky všechno ví: „Máte pravdu doktore, moje kariéra je nezlepšila, spíš naopak. Aspoň, že společenský život je na tom líp." Clarice si nikdy nebyla jistá co k ní doktor cítí, ale pokud je to to, co jí naznačil tehdy u té ledničky, tohle by pro něj nemělo být příjemné. Poslala doktorovi jeden ze svých úsměvů, protože věděla, že to co řekla je pravda – ostatně jen v této budově byli 3 agenti, kteří sledovali každý její pohyb.

Na zevnějšku dr. Lectera se nezměnilo, ale uvnitř tomu tak nebylo. Ta jistota v jejím hlase a ten úsměv – říká pravdu, štvalo ho to. Byla to **jeho** Clarice. Ustoupil od mříží a vrátil se na své původní místo, mohl jí říct pár věcí, které by ji bolely nebo naštvaly, ale rozmyslel si to a spokojil se jen s jejím sledováním. Clarice postrčila tác s jídlem do jeho cely a zvedla se k odchodu.

„Clarice?" jeho hlas ji zastavil ve dveřích. Otočila se a on pokračoval: „Kdy odjíždíme?"

„Zítra ráno."

„Takže se ještě uvidíme. Naposledy. Pochybuji, že mě přijdete navštívit před mojí popravou ve státech."

Clarice vyšla do chodby, chtěla být daleko, daleko odtud. „… _před mojí popravou_..., proč to musel říct! Proč mi to musel připomínat? A proč mě to tak štve! Může mi to být přece jedno! Tři fakt hezcí chlapi se o mě zajímají, ale já si musím dělat starosti o jednoho cvoka - no taky moc hezkýho." Zbytek dne strávila sama se svými myšlenkami.

Pobudilo ji ťukání na dveře, podívala se na hodinky - bylo 5 hodin ráno. „Starlingová?" uslyšela přes dveře Peterův hlas.

„Ano pane?" řekla Clarice ospale, ale dostatečně silně, aby ji mohl slyšet.

„Oblečte se a přijďte na stanoviště (přezdívka velké místnosti - viz minulá kapitola, pozn. autorky)."

Když tam Clarice přišla, byli tam Keith, Peter, Heather a Steven. Ostatní teprve přicházeli, všichni byli rozespalí, ale za 10 minut se tam všichni shromáždili (pro zopakování)... sedm agentů FBI: Peter, Jennifer, Heather, Steven, Will,Terry, Clarice a šest agentů CGB: Keith, Eric, Amanda, Dave, Gary, Carmen. Keith i Peter pár slovy uklidnili svoje skupiny a Keith se ujal slova: „Máme problém, včerjší sněhová bouře - která pokračuje i dnes nás tu odřízla od civilizace a zrušila nám signál. A protože obě naše vlády nepočítají s naším brzkým návratem, můžeme tu zůstat hodně dlouho." Dále byli lidé rozděleni do skupinek a byly jim přiděleny úkoly. Každá skupinka dostala vysílačku.

Na Clarice připadl Terry, teď šli s mapou zkontrolovat stav jejich elektrické energie (zatím stále fungující). Na Terrym bylo vidět, že je se svou partnerkou velmi spokojen, právě byli uprostřed rozhovoru...

„...ale Clarice, uznávám, že je to výborný tenista, ale poslední dobou..."

Než ho Clerice stačila přerušit svojí námitkou, ozval se z vysílačky Peterův rozkaz rychle se vrátit. Zvláštní naléhavý tón jeho hlasu ještě uspíšil běh dvou agentů.

Když přišli na stanoviště, naskytl se jim hrůzný pohled... Keith, Jennifer, Steven, Peter, Heather a Peter se zhrozen dívali na Carmen. Byla zavěšena za ruce na jednu vodovodní trubku, nohy se nedotýkali země, pod nimi velká kaluž , hrdlo podříznuté... tělo obsahující četné rány...

_... to be continued..._


	4. Kapitola 4

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 4**

Clarice se nadechla - tak se mu to přece povedlo - utekl. A teď je tu uvězněný s nimi, ozbrojený dr. Lecter v jedné budově s vládními agenty.

Will vydechl: „Viděl ho někdo? Jak se mu podařilo utéct?"

Peter začal odpovídat: „Nevíme...", ale byl přerušen Jennifer: „Možná mu někdo pomohl..." a podívala se na Clerice pohledem, který jasně říkal, co si myslí.

Dřív než se však stačila Clarice bránit, řekl Will: „Clarice byla celou dobu se mnou, což se nedá říct o Carmen a vás, protože pokud si dobře vzpomínám, tak byla Carmen ve skupince s vámi."

„No ty skupinky byl fakt skvělej nápad, většinou promíchaná FBI a CGB, kromě vás a Clarice, protože po ní jedeš a skupinek Peter-Heather a Keith-Steven, protože jsou to šéfové, se VŠICHNI rozešli, takže je dost dobře možný, že mrtvých je tu po celé budově hodně."

To, že se agenti ve skupinkách rozdělili, bylo patrné i z přicházejících lidí - každý přišel sám. Naštěstí všichni. Poměr FBI ku CGB teď byl sedm ku pěti a na všech agentech CGB bylo vidět, že by radši viděli mrtvého někoho z FBI. Peter si vzal slovo: „Teď musíme prohledat budovu a najít Lectera, je tu odříznutý stejně jako my, takže je jasné, že tu někde je. Proto se vytvoří nové skupinky a ty se nerozdělí, rozumí tomu všichni?"

Ozval se Dave(CGB) „Ne! To teda ne, já odmítám být ať už s někým z CGB nebo z FBI, jdu prohledávat budovu a zabiju toho hajzla." Po těchto slovech odešel, Keith ani Peter neměli ani u ostatních příliš šanci, sami ještě odešli Jennifer, Terry, Heather, Amanda a potom i Keith. Ostatí se obrátili na Petera , on si povzdychl a rozdělil je do skupinek Clarice-Will, Peter-Steven a Gary-Eric. Potom si všichni rozdělili mapy a určili taktiku. Peter to sice přímo neřekl, ale mezi řádky jim sdělil, že kdyby Lectera uviděli, bylo by rovnou lepší ho zastřelit. Potom taky zvážili možnost, že by se Lecter snažil opustit věznici - i přes počasí venku. Tento pokus by se dal uskutečnit, jen autem, kterým přijeli včera agenti FBI s Keithem.

Will a Clarice dostali následující rozkaz: zkontrolovat přítomnost onoho auta, potom jít do Lecterovi cely a zjistit jak se dostat ven a při tom všem si dávat velkýho bacha.

Pro Clarice tohle všechno bylo jako špatný sen, z něhož se co nejvíc chtěla probudit. „No fajn, když ho někdo uvidí tak ho zastřelí, a když ho uvidíme my s Willem tak ho Will zastřelí. To mu přece nemůžu dovolit. Ale když nenechám Willa zabít Hannibala, tak Hannibal zabije Willa - hmm zabíjení lidí s tímhle jménem, no nic. Mě neublíží, vím to, oba to víme. Třeba opravdu odjel daleko, kde ho nikdo nenajde, to by bylo fajn. Nechci, aby umřel. Ale proč zabil tu agentku CGB? Byla snad neslušná? Proč musí vraždit? Mohl by s tím někdy přestat? Třeba kvůli mě?" Tohle Clarice probíhalo hlavou cestou k zkontrolování auta. Museli být s Willem zticha, aby na sebe dr. Lectera neupozornili.

Najednou byli u východu.Will ztěžka otevřel dveře (otevírající se dovnitř) když tak udělal , nahrnulo se dovnitř hodně sněhu, sníh byl od prahu až po konec dveří. „Takže je tu s námi." Oznámil Will jasnou věc, snad aby slyšel vlastní hlas a uklidnil se, snad aby uklidnil Clarice. Oznámili to ostatním do vysílačky a začali se ubírat směrem k Lecterově cele - na druhém konci rozlehlé věznice.

Zrovna byli tak uprostřed cesty, když se jim do nozder dostal příliš známý pach - krve. Zahnuli za roh, zbraně připravené, mozek taktéž. To, co uviděli, byl Dave ve stejné pozici jako předtím Carmen, mrtvý tak 5 minut. Odvázali ho, jak si všimli, tak jeho zbraň i vysílačka - stejně jako předtím Carmeniny - zmizely. Po tom, co tuto novou nepříjemnou skutečnost oznámili vysílačkou ostatním, za sebou uslyšeli odjištění pistole, rychle se otočili a uviděli... Keitha ;). Ten se podíval na Davea a sklonil zbraň: „To ten zatracenej šílenec musí vraždit jen moje lidi!"

Will i Clarice se na sebe podívali, na tohle nebylo co říct. Potom přišla Amanda, pocit z Daveovi smrti na ní neby znát. Keith a Amanda ujistili Willa a Clarice, že dostanou Davea ke Carmen na stanoviště. Clarice i Will tedy pozvedli svoje zbraně a pokračovali k cele dr. Lectera.

Potom vešli dovnitř, do místnosti, kde byla Clarice včera večer a o níž si v posledních chvílích myslela, že ho tam viděla naposledy živého. Když tam však vešli, oba si uvědomili, že mají velký problém: doktor seděl ve své cele a zaujatě hleděl na dva agenty se zbarněmi v rukou. Bylo jasné, že ji v posledních dnech vůbec neopustil...

_... to be continued..._


	5. Kapitola 5

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 5**

„Clarice? Copak se děje?" zeptal se dr. Lecter. _Ti dva mě tady nečekali_.

Clarice byla z toho, že doktora vidí v jeho cele totálně zmatená. Stejně jako Will. Ale oba rychle pochopili, co to znamené... vrah není doktor Lecter... je to jeden z nich. Z jedenáci vládních agentů. Tedy vlastně pro Willa i Clarice z devíti, protože si oba mohli sebe i toho druhého škrtnout - byli spolu.

„Clarice?" opakoval dr. Lecter svůj dotaz o něco důrazněji.

Clarice se mu podívala do očí - říct nebo neříct? Otočila se na Willa s otázkou v očích. Přikývl. Nebyl důvod, proč doktorovi tajit pravdu. „Sníh nas tu odřízl od okolního světa a komunikace nefunguje. Někdo tu vraždí lidi a mysleli jsme si, že vy."

„Že by ti agenti nebyli tak dokonalí, Clarice?"

Clarice neodpověděla a s Willem vypadli na chodbu. Clarice začala: „Co teď? Pokud to řekneme do vysílačky, vrah to uslyší taky a budeme mít problém..."

„Můžeme jen svolat všechny na stanoviště, tam je všechny ohrozit zbraněmi a svázat, ale nedokážeme je všechny zvládnout, když jsme odříznutí. Hmm, ale můžeme podezřelé eliminovat. Můžeme určit, ty kteří to nejsou, - tedy vy a já, pak Peter, byl u první vraždy s Heather a u druhé se Stevenem, takže i Heather a Stevena. Pak Keitha, který byl u první vraždy se Stevenem a pak Erica a Garyho, kteří byli u druhé vraždy spolu. No a pak mrtvé - tedy Davea a Carmen. To znamená, že náš člověk je jeden z lidí: Jennifer, Terry, Amanda. A co pro ně vypovídá? Pro Jennifer, že je to mrcha. Terry se mi nezdá. Amanda byla brzo u těla Davea. No prostě svážeme tyhle 3 a uvidíme, co vy na to?"

Clarice přikývla a vzpomněla si na svůj první pocit o Jennifer, když si ji představila jako vraha. Pak Will a Clarice svolali všechny na stanoviště - bez udání důvodu. Když se tam všichni sešli, namířili Will i Clarice na výše zmíněnou trojici a rozkázali jim, aby odevzdali svoje zbraně. (Kupodivu) ani jeden z nich neposlechl, místo toho si všichni v místnisti vzali zbraně a začali se dotazovat co to má znamenat. Will jim tedy přednesl zjištění, že dr. Lecter je ve své cele a vrah je mezi nimi a eliminování podezřelých (kteří se zatím přesunuli k východu). Jakmile svou řeč dokončil, tak všichni nepodezřelí namířili na podezřelé, a podezřelí mířili na sebe navzájem.

Amanda vyletěla: „A to nikomu není divný, že mrtvý jsou jen kanadští agenti! To spíš ji..." ukázala pistolí na Jennifer: „...by jste měli obvinit, to ona byla ve skupince s Carmen! Ta ženská se chová už od začátku divně." na většině nepodezřelých bylo vidět, že s ní souhlasí, včetně Terryho.

Jennifer si to nenechala jen tak líbit: „Ty zatracená mrcho! Jen proto, že nespím se svým šéfem, jsem automaticky podezřelá? To si teda nenechám líbit!" Jennifer odešla z místnosti, nikdo nevystřelil, nikdo si nebyl stoprocentně jistý, že je to ona, ale nepodezřelí naznačili dvěma zbývajícím podezřelým, aby se vzdali, že se všechno vyřeší. Oni však následovali Jennifer a zmizeli pryč do chodeb věznice. Také nikdo nevystřelil, nikdo je ani nesledoval. Tak nějak nechtěli zastřelit ani být zastřeleni, někým o kom ani neví, jestli je vrah. Obrátili se na Petera a Keitha. Keith naznačil pohledem Peterovi, že mu dává velení.

Peter se nadechl: „Dobře, takže hlavní úkol je najít a zajistit je. Nesmíme nikomu ublížit, nevíme, který z nich to je. Takže jelikož sebou každý máme jen jeden zásobník, zajdeme si do svých pokojů a plně se ozbrojímevším možným, pak se tady sejdeme, vytvoříme skupinky a plán prozkoumávání věznice." Po jeho slovech se všichni rozešli do svých pokojů.

Clarice šla samozřejmě se zvednutou zbraní. Otevřela dveře svého pokoje a vešla dovnitř. V tu chvíli její zbraň uchopila silná ruka a Clarice byla najednou neozbrojená, začala se bránit a apoň ručně a otočila se k neznámému útočníkovi. Jakmile to udělala, tak jít vrazil jednu facku. Clarice upadla, nevěděla co ji rozrušilo víc, jestli to, že krvácí ze rtu, nebo to, že kdo ji napadl, je Terry. On ji zatím, přes její marný odpor, chytil a dal jí vzadu na ruce pouta. Povalil ji na postel. Clarice se snažila bránit, ale byla bezmocná. Její výkřik přerušila další jeho rána do obličeje. „Ty zatracená děvko, tak jsem se snažil, ale ty se bavíš jen s Willem, tak si to vezmu sám." začal bloudit rukama pod jejím oblečením. Někdo vyrazil dveře, Terry sáhl na zbraň a otočil se, Peter ve dveřích však vystřelil dřív. Terry byl mrtvý. Clarice ho ze sebe svalila a vděčně se podívala na Petera. On jí odemkl pouta. Potom Terryho odtáhli na stanoviště. A zavolali vysílačkou ostatní - včetně Amandy a Jennifer. Oznámili přes vyslílačku všem, že dostali vraha.

Clarice seděla na židli a vzpamatovávala se. Pak se objevili Eric s Willem a rychle se začali ptát, co se stalo. Peter je umlčel a počkal na ostatní , nedostavila se však Jennifer ani Amanda - jen se z vysílačky ozvaly, že jim nevěří a radši zůstanou schované kdesi ve věznici, než přijede pomoc zvenčí. Poukázaly na možnost, že to, že dostali vraha, může být jen past na to, jak je chytit. A vzhledem k tomu, že tyhle dvě obviňovali tu druhou, informace, že hledaným zabijákem je Terry, taky příliš nepomohla. Peter tedy oznámil, jak Terryho dostali - pokusil se znásilnit Clarice (starostlivé pohledy Willa a Erica) a Peterovo zastřelení.

„Clarice všechny ujistila, že je v pořádku a poukázala na to, že pořád ještě je tu jeden - zavřený - vrah a že mu půjde odnést jídlo. Odmítla Willovu i Terryho nabídku k doprovodu."

Došla do místnosti s doktorovou celou. On stál u mříží - čekal ji. Viděla jak se zaujatě podíval na její zraněný ret. „Co se stalo, Clarice?" Clarice se na něj podívala. _Co jsem to zaslechla v jeho hlasu? Starostlivost? To snad ne..., neztežuj mi to tak. _Nakonec řekla: „To nic, jen mě napadl jeden cvok."

„A jste v pořádku, jak vás napadl? A co se s ním stalo?" Dr. Lecter se rozhodl chovat hezky. Uvnitř pociťoval nesnesitelnou touhu ublížit tomu, kdo ublížil jeho Clarice.

„Jsem ok doktore, prostě se me ten vrah co tady řádí pokusil znásilnit..." Dr.Lecter sebou nepatrně trhl... „ale než se mu to povedlo, tak ho jeden agent zastřelil - takže je mrtvý..."

„Kdo to byl?"

„Terry Rogers, jeden z agentů FBI."

„A jací jsou další mrtví?"

„Carmen Plunkettová a Dave Wright, oba z CGB."

„A ta Carmen, byla znásilněna?"

„Ne, co tím sledujete, doktore?"

„Tak proč si myslíte, že jste dostali vraha?"

Clarice se na něj podívala, to ani jednoho z nich nenapadlo, mezitím mu dala jídlo. Řekla mu zbůsob provedení vražd, popsala podrobně eliminování lidí až na Terryho, Amandu a Jennifer, potom mu ty tři popsala a zeptala se, jestli by to mohla bý jedna z těch dvou.

Doktor se jí zadíval do očí: „Clarice, být tebou, tak si dávám pozor na všechny tvoje kolegy. Jak nám ukázal případ Terryho, zdá se že tví šéfové měli zajímavý výběr tvých kolegů, a začal bych se zajímat, jak byly tyto skupiny sestavovány." potom pokynul na dveře.

Clarice vyšla do chodby. „Zatraceně. Už jsem si myslela, že je všechno v pohodě a teď tohle. A všichni jsou kdesi rozlezlí po budově!" Potom všem řekla, co jí řekl Lecter (to o dávání si pozor na všehcny kolegy ne) - musela, takhle si nikdo nedával pozor, a to mohlo mít vážné následky. Reakce z vysílaček byli většinou nevěřící, nikdo nechtěl věřit něčemu, co říká nějaký vrah. Ve 3/4 cesty uviděla Clarice Stevena - mrtvého pověšeného za ruce, se spoustou krve pod sebou.

_... to be continued..._


	6. Kapitola 6

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 6**

O deset minut později byli všichni (kromě Amandy a Jennifer), včetně mrtvého Stevena shromážděni na stanovišti. Vypukla diskuze o vrahovi - Jennifer nebo Amanda? Převládal názor „Jennifer".

„Co i nich vlastně víme? Museli jste přece vidět jejich spisy." přehlušil ostatní Garyho hlas, a podíval se na Keitha a Petera.

Keith zavrtěl hlavou: „Amanda je moje zástupkyně, vím jen, že byla 3 roky u protidrogového. A vážně pochybuji, že to byla ona."

„Jste zaujatý." odpověděl Gary „Neříkejte, že jste s ní nespal..." to po něm ale Keith skočil a jednu mu vrazil, Gary si to nenechal líbit a praštil Keitha do břicha. Peter chytil Keitha a Eric Garyho.

Peter se na ně rokřičel: „Vy zatracení idioti, jsme tu zavalení sněhem a odřízlí od civilizace, pobíhá nám tu vražedkyně, která zabila už 3 vládní agenty. A co uděláte vy? Vy se do sebe pustíte! Jako velitel vám uděluji domácí vezení." sebral jejich pistole, zapomenuté v zápalu zápasu na zemi a pokračoval: „Cel je tu dost, než vychladnete, tak v jedné zůstanete - spolu." Zavedli je do jedné cely a dali je hlídat Ericem.

Clarice si potřebovala s Peterem promluvit, tak zapadli do jedné místnosti. Ostatní dostali hodinovou pauzu, každý se rozešel do svého pokoje. Clarice začala: „Pane, potřebovala bych se zeptat, co všechno víte o Jennifer." Chtěla vědět, jakým způsobem se vybíral tento tým - začala tedy takto, tato otázka ji taky velmi zajímala.

Peter se nadechl: „Upřímě řečeno Clarice, já o nikom z našeho týmu nevím vůbec nic. Jen vím, že žádný z nás má něco ošklivého v papírech. Popravdě řečeno mě dost zaskočilo, že vybrali nás, vždyť jsme něco jako odpadlící FBI."

Clarice se nadechovala k další otázce, ale zaslechli s Peterem dva výstřely. Oba rychle vyrazili k místu, kde je slyšeli. Bylo to na konci chodby - kde Eric hlídal Garyho s Keithem. Viděli zrovna zaklapnout dveře na schodiště. Hnali se chodbou. Dveře na schodiště zamčené zevnitř - vražedkyně utekla. Tak se plni obav co uvidí podívali do místnosti s celou Keitha a Garyho. Ti leželi oba na zemi s prostřelenou hlavou. Eric se zatím sbíral ze země , měl tržnou ránu na hlavě.

Za chvíli byli všichni na stanovišti (Clarice, Peter, Eric,Will, Heather + mrtví). Eric ztěžka oddychoval: „Já prostě jsem se bavil s těma dvěma... přesvěčovali mě, abych je pustil... stál jsem u dveří - byl jsem k nim otočný zády... pak jsem ucítil hroznou bolest hlavy... nevím, která z těch dvou zatracenejch ženskejch to byla, neviděl jsem ji... no a pak dva výstřely... nevím, proč nezabila mě, možná si myslela, že mě zabila tou ranou..." Pak se všichni rozešli...

Někdo otevřel dveře do místnosti s celou dr. Lectera. Doktor zvedl hlavu, na tváři se mu objevil úsměv. „Jaké neočekávané překvapení, udělala jsi si na mě mezi zabíjením čas?"

Osoba X (fakt to nechci prozrazovat) se usmála: „Jak se máte doktore?"

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jakmile sníh ustoupí, budu odvezen do států a popraven?"

„Jestli vás bude mít kdo odvézt." Mrkla na něj osoba X.

„Kolik je zatím mrtvých agentů?"

„Čtyři agenti CGB a jeden FBI... jo a ještě jeden z FBI, ale toho si zastřelili sami .."

„Proč jsi přišla?"

„Předložit vám určitou nabídku..."

Clarice seděla ve stanovišti s hlavou v dlaních: „To je teda výlet do Kanady, jen co jen pravda. Už nás je jen pět, no vlastně pak ještě jedna z těch dvou, co není vražedkyně, ta se někde zašila a je v pohodě, a nebo už je taky dávno mrtvá a někde si visí. Ale jistých nás je jen pět. Will a Eric, to jsou zlatíčka, kéž by jsme byli ve státech... mohla bych je na něco pozvat. Kterého vlastně? Will je fajn, ale Eric... ten má zase něco zvláštního v očích. Hmm oči, Hannibal má krásný oči. Ježiš, už s tím zase začínám. Je to vlastně paradoxní, 13 agentů zavřených v jedné budově s jedním z nejnebezpečnějších lidí na téhle planetě, a vyvraždí se na vzájem... počkat, on se s Amandou setkal, Keith říkal, že losovali o to, kdo mu bude nosit jídlo. Musel se s Amandou aspoň jednou setkat, musel si o ní udělat obrázek, takže ví, jestli je to Jennifer nebo Amanda... a neodpověděl mi na to! No co, tak si s ním půjdu promluvit znovu." Clarice se zvedla - jakmile to udělala, zvedl se i Will a Eric - její jediní společníci v místnosti. Clarice zavrtěla hlavou a naznačila tím, že nechce jejich doprovod.

Vydala se k doktorově cele. Zbraň odjištěnou, snažila se zaslechnout sebemenší šramot a zahlédnout sebemenší pohyb. Cesta však proběhla bez komplikací. Otevřela dveře do místnosti s doktorovou celou... dr. Lecter tam však nebyl.

_... to be continued..._


	7. Kapitola 7

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 7**

Clarice se málem zastavil dech: „Co on je pryč! Dveře od cely jsou otevřené a on je pryč! Ježiši! To snad ne!" začala se vracet okamžitě na stanoviště a řekla všem ať tam přijdou, důvod zatím nezmiňovala. „Stejně si všichni budou myslet, že jsem našla další mrtvolu."

Když přišla na stanoviště, byli tam všichni (Peter, Heather, Eric, Will). Byli trošku zaražení, že tam vidí ostatní. Všichni se podívali na Clarice pohledem: „Co se stalo?"

„Dr. Lecter není ve své cele." řekla Clarice pomalu.

„Cože! Co myslíte tím, že tam není?" vyletěl Peter, což všechny překvapilo, většinou byl klidný.

„Prostě je pryč. Kdo měl vlastně klíče od jeho cely?"

Nikdo z FBI to nevěděl. Nebylo nutné se na to ptát CGB. Podívali se po Ericovi, který byl z nich jediný z CGB. „Amanda. To znamená, že je buď mrtvá nebo ona je ten vrah."

Potom se celá skupinka odebrala směrem k zásobám, neboť, jak si uvědomili, od rána nic nejedli. Místnost se zásobami byla o patro níž. Peter jim dal ještě jeden rozkaz. „Když Lectera uvidíte, zastřelte ho."

Clarice věděla, že ho nikdy nebude moct schopna splnit. Během cesty byli sice velmi ostražití, ale diskutovali.

Will: „Stejně nechápu, proč by ho jedna z těch ženskejch chtěla pustit. Nezdá se mi, že by byly natolik šílené, podle toho co jsem četl, je ten chlap dost hroznej a s jeho vděčností by neměly moc počítat."

Peter vypadal dost naštvaně: „Podívejte se Wille, Hannibal Lecter je zrůda, rozumíte! A když ho uvidíte, tak ho zastřelíte!"

Všichni se po Peterovi překvapeně podívali, taková divná změna chování.

Willovi to nedalo: „Vy jste se s ním někdy setkal?"

„Ne, kdyby ano, tak je mrtvý!"

Clarice něco docvaklo: „Pane? Vybrali vás, nebo jste se přihlásil?"

Peter se na ni vztekle otočil: „Ano, přihlásil jsem se! Každý, snad kromě vás, se přihlásil, většinou aby si zachránili kariéru. Ale já chci toho parchanta zabít!"

Následné: „Proč?" zaznělo ode všech zároveň. Peter kapituloval a už o hodně klidněji řekl: „Protože Will Graham je můj bratranec a ten parchant ho před lety zabil."

Clarice se vybavili vzpomínky. „No jo, pár měsíců po jeho útěku z Mmphisu... Crawford tehdy hrozně zuřil, dal Willovi ochranu, ale Hannibal zabil všechny... Ale stejně, jen proto ho chce zabít. Zatraceně! Jak 'jen proto! On mu zabil a vykuchal bratrance a já ho tady v duchu obhajuju! Ale nenechám Petera Hannibala zastřelit, to nemůžu udělat, třeba ho... můžu mu vykopnout zbraň, nebo tak něco, ale zase nemůžu nechat Hannibala odejít, ale zase když ho nenechám odejít, tak ho popraví ...", tok jejích myšlenek přerušil příchod skupiny do místnosti se zásobami... všichni se zarazily, od stropu visela mrtvá Amanda, byla mrtvá víc než hodinu.

„Takže je to Jennifer." vydechla Heather. Podobné myšlenky měli všichni okolo. Nevšimli si osoby, která je pozorovala a slyšela vše o bratranci Willa Grahama, nevšimli si Hannibala Lectera.

Usmál se a zase odešel pokračovat ve svém 'úkolu'. „Hmm. Už je to velice dávno co jsem tu byl naposledy , kolik mi bylo? 28. Zase tolik se to tu nezměnilo. Ale to jsem tu byl jako psychiatr, ještě, že jsem se s tím vězněm tehdy seznámil a on mi řekl o té mapě. Jak to říkal? Tunel postavený za války vězni, vedoucí do té blízké vesničky? No stejně je to zajímavá dohoda , já budu mít svobodu, Clarice se nic nestane - výměnou za tu mapu. Hmm, ano to je ta místnost, o které mi ten vězeň povídal... jak se jmenoval? Jesse? A o týden později se oběsil ... to bylo náléhání ředitele věznice okolo té mapy , a já nic. No nepředpokládal jsem, že by se mi někdy hodila. Náhody... chaos." Doktor uvolnil jednu značně zarezlou trubku a vytáhl z ní láhev , ve které byl vidět nažloutlý papír.

Skupinka se vracela na stanoviště. Najednou se uprostřed cesty objevila Jennifer, ztuhla a šáhla po zbrani. Heather však vystřelila první. Jennifer byla mrtvá než k ní přišli. „Tak je to za námi." řekl Eric.

„Nic není za nám, musíme ještě zabít Lecter ." řekl Peter hlasem plným nenávisti. Nikdo mu to nemohl vyvrátit. Všichni však byli proti.

O půl hodiny později seděla Clarice s Heather a Willem na stanovišti. Nemluvili, jen seděli. Clarice odmítala Willovi pokusy o konverzaci, Will na ni mrkl a řekl, že zajde pro něco k pití.

Najednou se ozval Peterův výkřik: „Ach můj bože!" První myšlenka Clarice byla: „Hannibal ho dostal!" S Heather ve vteřině vystartovali a běželi směrem k Peterovi. Cestou se k nim připojil Eric.

To co však uviděli jim vyrazilo dech: Peter byl v pořádku. Zíral však na dva metry vzdáleného mrtvého Willa, pověšého za ruce, s kaluží plnou krve pod sebou .

_... to be continued..._


	8. Kapitola 8

Hl_avní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 8**

Clarice zírala hodnou chvíli na mrtvého Willa. „Will? Jak to? Vždyť Jennifer je mrtvá! A Hannibal? Proč by to dělal? Proč by ho zabíjel takovýmto způsobem?"

Odvázali Willa a dopravili ho na stanoviště k ostatním. Peter vypadal, že zachvíli zruší celou budovu: „Ten parchant! Ten zatracenej hajzl! On si oblíbil zabíjet lidi s tímhle jménem! Ale já ho dostanu!" s těmi slovy vyběhl na chodbu. Clarice, Heather a Eric ho následovali. Neviděli kudy se dal dál - chodba se rozíhala čtyřmi různými možnostmi, každý si vybral jednu a vydal se jí.

Calrice se kupodivu cítila bezpečně. Tedy aspoň do té chvíli než těsně za sebou uslyšela: „Dobré odpoledne, Clarice." proneseno hlasem, který Clarice tak dobře znala. Rychle se otočila. Její ruce však v momentě byly sevřené rukama dr. Lectera, její zbraň spadla na zem. A už podruhé v jednom dni byla Clarice Starlingová scvaknuta zezadu pouty. Přecejen ale tohle bylo příjemnější než poprvé.

Clarice se zády opírala o stěnu, dr. Lecter byl skoro u ní. V tom se v chodbě objevil Peter. Namířil na doktora zbraň se slovy: „Ty zatracenej parchante, víš kdo jsem?"

Než ovšem stačil doktor odpověďet zazněla rána. Clarice se zastavila krev v žilách , když ji slyšela, k jejímu překvapení (příjemnému) však nebyl ten, kdo spadl mrtev k zemi, dr. Lecter. Byl to Peter. Zachvíli se za ním objevila postava, která Hannibalovi zachránila život - Eric.

„Tak co doktore, pořád se snažíte o svoji agentku? No je to kus, jen co je pravda." mrkl na něj Eric. Clarice se na ty dva dívala naprosto nechápavě. V tom se za Ericem vynořila Heather, podívala se přes spoutanou Clarice, usmívajícího se Hannibala, mrtvého Petera na Erica.

„Co ví?" zeptala se Erica.

„Zatím nic."odpověděl Eric naprosto klidně.

Clarice se podívala na Hannibala, nechápala tuhle situaci a začalo ji to pěkně štvát. „Dr. Lectere?"

Dřív než jí stačil doktor něco říct, zeptala se ho Heather: „Máte to doktore?"

„Ano, avšak, jakou mám jistotu, že až vám to dám, tak mě s Clarice nezastřelíte?"

Clarice měla dost: „Vysvětlí mi to všechno někdo!" Hannibala napadlo, že je překrásná, když se zlobí.

Heather se rozesmála, ale její oči už nebyly jako dřív. Nebyly to ty naivní a milé oči, teď to byly zlé a kruté oči. I její rty se zkroutili do jakéhosi ďábelského úsměvu: „Vysvětlí, Clarice? Proč ne... máme čas. Není to tak složité. Já a můj bratr Eric nejsme zrovna to, co si lidé představují při vyslovení slova 'normální'. Já jsem se dobrovolně přihlásila na tenhle úkol, stejně jako můj bratr. Zabíjení je v těchhle časech mnohem složitější než dřív. Museli jsme zfalšovat i místní noviny, co se týče počasí. No a pak to bylo jednoduché, já měla alibi na Carmeninu vraždu - kdy ji zabil Eric, a Eric zase na druhou - Daveovu, kterého jsem zabila já. No a pak jsem udělala s doktorem dohodu - on najde mapu tunelu vedoucího pryč odtud, mimochodem věděla jste, že tu kdysi byl jako psychiatr? Eric to našel ve starých záznamech, když se tu nudil po dobu, než se naše vlády dohodly. No tedy on nám dá tu mapu a já ho pustím a s Ericem necháme vás, Clarice na pokoji. A k té vaší předchozí otázce doktore... máte pravdu, opravdu vás dva chceme zastřelit..." namířila na něj zbraň: „Kde je ta mapa?"

Hannibal sáhl do kapsy (měl na sobě pár věcí, které si vybral z agentských kufrů) a vytáhl velký zmačkaný žlutý papír, to čeho si Eric ani Heather nevšimli, bylo že v něm byla zabalená zbraň. O pár okamžiků je oba Hannibal zastřelil. Otočil se ke Clarice. Ona se na něj jen dívala, potom na něj vyjela: „Věděl jste to! Vy jste to věděl už, jak jsem za vámi přišla! A neřekl jste mi to! Víte kolik lidí by mohlo teď žít!" mezitím co měla Heather svůj dlouhý proslov, si Clarice odemkla pouta , takže teď měla volné ruce. Vrazila Hannibalovi facku. On se na ni překvapeně díval, tohle nečekal. A to co následovalo už vůbec ne. Clarice přitiskla svoje rty na jeho...

„Miluju tě Hannibale Lectere, ale jestli ještě někdy někoho zabiješ, přísahám, že tě zabiju sama ."

Hannibal přikývl a políbil Clarice nazpátek.

Oba nikdy nelitovali VÝLETU DO KANADY...

**The End **


End file.
